To Be Loved
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: The first requested sequel of Chocobo Boy. What if Sephiroth brought Cloud with him to ShinRa? How would things be different, starting training for SOLDIER at such a young age? Probably AU, just so you know. CloudXSephy
1. Day 1

Cloud was awoken the next morning as Sephiroth pulled the curtains open, filling the small, closed up room with light.

Sephiroth sat on the side of the bed, his hands caressing soft blonde locks playfully, "It's time to get up Cloud."

Cloud blinked his eyes open, looking dreamily over at the elder, pouting, "Do we have to, Sephy?"

He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve as Sephiroth mentally rejoiced, 'S-So cute!'

"As much as I hate to say it, we do...unless that is, you don't want to come with me anymore?"

Cloud paled, before sitting up abruptively, tearing the sheets of his body roughly.

"You can't leave me behind, Sephy!"

He ordered loudly before tackling the the silver-haired teen off the bed and sending then onto the cold, hardwood surface of the floor.

Sephiroth smiled, as Cloud snuggled into the General, giggling lightly.

"Boys! I hope you're awake, because breakfast is ready!"

Mrs. Strife called from downstairs as Cloud got up, tugging Sephiroth's hand over to the door,

"Comeon' Sephy! Breakfast will get cold!"

"And don't forget your slippers! The floor is cold!"

She reminded the two as Cloud rolled his eyes, handing Sephiroth a pair of slipppers before putting on a pair of his own.

Sephiroth began laughing as Cloud tugged him to the kitchen, "Y-You...furry...y-yellow....ha!"

Cloud pouted as the two took a seat at the table, "What's so funny, Sephy?"

"Y-You...ha...h-have...h-ha ha...furry yellow chocobo slippers!"

Cloud grunted, turning away angrily, "I happen to like Chocobo...alot."

"I can tell."

Cloud glared playfully at Sephiroth as his mother watched in fascination.

"You're such a meanie, Sephy."

"And you're such a cutie, Cloudy."

Mrs. Strife watched as the two stared at each other silently, only to burst into laughing ten seconds later.

She shooed them, "Now, now, you two! Stop playing around or you'll never finish your food!"

After calming their laughter abit, the two boys nodded in understanding, and continued to eat their breakfast--not without a few short glances and snickers unnoticed or course!

* * *

Mrs. Strife watched as the two children walked eagerly ahead of her.

She sighed sadly, 'Well, this is the last time I will be able to see him, I'm guessing...at least I can be happy knowing he will be better off with the general...'

She watched as Sephiroth carried thier bags in one hand, holding Cloud's slim, tanned hand with his free arm.

'I am happy that they care for each other alot...that they will always be together...'

Her thoughts were inturrupted as her son gasped loudly, pointing directly at a helicopter that was landed not too far away from them.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud, "We're going on that helicopter Cloud...how else do you expect us to get out of here?"

Cloud hit the other gently on the shoulder.

"I'm not stupid Sephy! Comeon' let's go! You're so slow, Sephy! You too mother!"

He laughed, tugging eagerly for the general to urge on ahead, but gentile enough for it not to hurt.

The elder of the two laughed as he followed the hyper blonde over to the helicopter.

Sephiroth placed their bags inside as Cloud walked over to his mother.

"Mother!" He cried as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly, sobbing loudly onto her shoulder.

"Shh...don't worry, Cloud. I know it will be better for you to stay with Sephiroth...and you can always send letters to me, and visit me during summer, alright?"

Cloud looked up sadly to his mother, "Okay m-mother."

"And be a good boy while I'm gone, alright? You have to listen to Sephiroth, since he's older."

Cloud sighed looking away in annoyance. "I know..."

He pouted as Sephiroth walked over to the two, showing the expression of what Mrs. Strife knew to be a forced smile.

"Can me and Sephiroth have some time to talk, baby?"

Cloud smiled, nodding, as they kissed each other on the cheek.

When Cloud was far away enough, the woman walked up to Sephiroth, hugging the teen around his shoulders.

"Remember Sephiroth, I want you and Cloud to write letters to me! And you both have to visit whenever you have holiday, alright?"

She explained as Sephiroth nodded onto her shoulder, "Hmm...I wanted to thank you very much...for all you've done for me...but I have to ask you, why would you do all that for me?"

His voice replied shakily as she released her embrace smiling, "Because...isn't that what mothers do for their children?"

"Mother?"

"Yes, the minute you stepped in to help Cloud, you became part of our family...I know you love him very much..don't you Sephiroth?"

He looked at her in confusion, "H-How did you--?"

"A mother doesn't tell her secrets dear. Just mail me and I might be able to help out. Oh, and don't cry Sephiroth! You can always visit!"

Sephiroth blinked, raising his hand towards his face to feel the tears running down his cheeks, "I am...crying?"

She whiped his face with her shirt before handing him a paper with their adress on it.

"Hurry up now, Sephiroth! Cloud is waiting for you!"

She remined him as he thanked her and walked into the helicopter, taking a seat beside Cloud.

They waved at her from the inside, as she did the same from the outside.

"Goodbye Sephiroth, Cloud! I love you both! Don't forget to write to me!"

"Bye, mother!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Strife!"

She frowned, "Next time you come back, be sure to call me mother!"

The boys looked at each other and smiled as Sephiroth replied, "I'll try to take note, mother!"

She smiled, watching them until the helicopter passed by the mountain and out of her sight.

She sighed deeply before turning around and heading home, "It sure is going to be quiet now that they aren't around..."

She shrugged, "Boys will be boys..."

* * *

Sephiroth watched intently at the blonde, who began to stiffen and, until about five minutes later, started rubbing his stomach with his hands.

"Cloud...are you airsick?"

Cloud groaned, leaning forward and hugging his stomach tightly, "U-Umm...I've n-never gotten a-airsick before....s-so I wouldn't r-realy....know, S-Sephy..."

Sephiroth sighed, unbuckling the blonde's seatbelt, lifting him up and settling him between his legs in the middle of the chair.

He wrapped his lean arms around Cloud's slim waist, resting his head upon the boy's golden locks.

They tickled his face gently as he breathed in the blonde's scent.

"Just relax, Cloud. Maybe if you try to sleep, it'll hurt less."

Cloud nodded, as Sephiroth smiled at the sight of the blonde, leaning back into the general's hard, warm chest, and sighing in content.

* * *

Cloud was awoken as Sephiroth gently shook him awake.

His clouded blue eues opened as amused green watched him from above.

"I'd really hate to wake you...but it's time to get up now, we're here."

They smiled at each other as people in suits came in and took their luggage.

Cloud hopped off Sephiroth's lap, waiting until the teen got of to help catch him when he jumped off.

Sephiroth then handed Cloud Mr. Chocobo, before walking with the blonde into the building.

Many stared enviously as the two walked, hand-in-hand into the building.

Sephiroth frowned as a group of men approached them, blocking their path.

"So General...is this the boy you decided on taking along with you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. If you have a problem with him, we'll just leave."

Cloud shrunk behind Sephiroth as a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and small, rounded glasses stepped closer to him.

Sephiroth, noticing this, took a step forward infront of the man's veiw.

"My ,my, what kind of luggage did you find here, dear boy? I hope it's useful at least..."

Cloud winced as the man reached out to touch him, Sephiroth's hand slapping it away angrily with a growl.

"You know not to touch what's mine Hojo, so back off. And don't dare compare Cloud to an object or I will make it so that you won't even be able to lift that damn hand of yours to touch him, because I will cut it off myself."

The man named Hojo smirked, "Is that so?"

A blonde haired man waved his hand, as the other people in suits pulled him back, "Enough, Hojo."

"But, president--"

"Enough. They are tired from their journey and need to rest, rather than listen to your constant bickering, don't you now boys?"

Cloud nodded, feeling more comfortable in this man's presence.

"Thank y-you very much, Mister! Y-You've been very nice to m-me, S-Sephy, and Mister Chocobo!"

The president smiled as Cloud walked infront of Sephiroth and bowed quickly, as a action of respect.

"Of course Sephiroth, you still have to do your daily duties, but you may bring Cloud along so he can learn as well. Is that alright with you, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded, smiling, "Y-Yes! Thank y-you very much M-Mister President, sir!"

The man waved as Sephiroth lead Cloud over to his apartment.

He sighed, "Such a cute little boy...too bad Rufus is too grown up to be cute anymore..."

He laughed as he waved Hojo away, stepping into the elevator and heading back upstairs to his office.

* * *

After unpacking their bags, Sephiroth locked the door to their apartment, grabbing Cloud and Mr. Chocobo as he walked ahead.

Cloud tapped on Sephiroth's shoulder lightly, "Sephy? Where's the kitchen?"

"Well Cloud, technically it's a cafeteria, since there are too many people to fit into a kitchen..."

"But don't we have a kitchen in our apartment, Sephy?"

"Well...the problem is...I don't know how to cook--"

Sephiroth paused, watching as the blonde struggled vainly to pull open the door, only to fall back into Sephiroth's waiting arms.

"Sephy? Is that really a door, or is that a wall disgused as a door?"

Sephiroth, still keeping his grip on Cloud with one arm, yanked the door open with his other free arm, as another blonde fell forwards infront of the pair.

The boy blinked in surprise, scratching the back of his head embarassingly as Sephiroth glared harshly, 'My, my, now who do we have here, hmm?"

Cloud kneeled over infront of the fallen boy's form, extending an arm out to poke his shouldren lightly.

"Hiya! My name's Cloud, and this is Mister Chocobo, my chocobo. Are you okay?"

He asked as the boy looked up to him with wide eyes, before blushing lightly and tack-hugging Cloud to the ground.

"So cute~"

Sephiroth fumed, pulling the boy off Cloud roughly before bringing Cloud and his stuffed chocobo into his arms.

"...Don't you DARE touch Cloud, because if you ever do, I will personally make it so that you won't have any arms to touch him with!"

Cloud looked between the two, blinking in confusion as the boy laughed nervously.

"If Seph here isn't able to help you, you can always call me, kay' Cloud? My name's Rufus by the way...I'll catch you later before Mr. Badass General over here slices me in half!"

He grinned widely as he began his escape, waving back to Cloud quickly before a certain masamune stabbed the wall, inches from Rufus' face, making him yelp in surprise as he continued on his way.

Sephiroth turned around, only to find himself staring face-to-face with a pouting blonde.

"That wasn't very nice Sephy...Oh, and Mister Chocobo says you should apologize to Rufy."

Sephiroth sighed, taking Cloud's hand and heading inside the cafeteria, glaring at others who looked at Cloud strangely,

"Okay, I really don't feel like eating here anymore. Why don't we eat out, Cloud? Would you like that?"

"Sure, Sephy. Anythings fine for me!"

Sephiroth nodded, leading Cloud out of the cafeteria and putting his jacket around Cloud's shoulders, "I'll apologize the next time we see him, but only for you, Cloud."

"Cloud smiled, nodding brightly, "Mhm hmm! But shouldn't you wear your jacket? You'll get cold!"

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and lead him out of the building, "No, it's okay cause I'm used to it...but you on the other hand..."

He smiled as he watched the jacket drag of the floor, being too long and all. Cloud frowned, "It's too big to fit me! I'm going to get it dirty dragging it on the ground like this!"

Sephiroth leant over, "Piggy-back?"

Cloud Brightened, "Yay! That sounds fun, Sephy!"

They laughed as Sephiroth carried him on his back to the restaurant, and later, all the way back to their apartment again.


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2

Cloud wined as Sephiroth shook his head sadly.

"Comeon' Cloud, it's either you go to the bath willingly, or I will force you in with me."

Cloud pouted, pushing his back up against the wall, "But what if I don't like baths, Sephy?"

Sephiroth sighed, before walking up to Cloud and holding out a hand to him, "Please? If you don't, I'll tell on you."

Cloud frowned, "...promise not to tell then if I take a bath?"

"Sure. Mom won't need to know every single little thing that goes on here."

"But, if we take a bath, I get to brush your hair after!" Cloud smiled as Sephiroth laughed, pulling Cloud over to the washroom.

"Now now, go on. The bath isn't going to stay warm forever you know."

Cloud gaped, staring at the overly spacous bathroom. "Sephy, this tub is like, huge! You could fit like, six people inside! But why is it so big?"

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, who placed their towels on a counter, whilst taking off his shirt and hanging it on a tall, wooden rack.

(Well, Cloud had his jacket right? So now, it's probably in the living room where he left it or something.)

"Well, I AM the general, why not? Anyways, it's nice to relax every once in awhile after a mission rather than taking a quick shower..."

Cloud smiled, turning around before starting to undress, "If you want, after this, I can massage you, Sephy. I'm not as good as mother, but she did teach me some tips."

Sephiroth threw the rest of his clothes into a basket, before slipping slowly into the warm water.

He laughed as he watched Cloud blush, removing his boxers and running into the tub, dropping in with a 'splash'.

Sephiroth shielded his face with his hands, as water splashed into the air.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that! Are you trying to blind me?"

Cloud laughed as he leaned against the tile edges of the bath.

"Arrghhhh...I want to sit down and relax but I'm too short! My head goes under the water!"

He frowned as Sephiroth wiped the exess water off his face.

"It's your fault for not eating your vegetables."

Cloud pouted, "Hey! I do eat my vegies, Sephy..."

He blushed, lowering his face into the liquid and blowing bubbles that floated over the top of the water away a few inches before dissapearing into the steam.

"S-Sephy? Can I-I sit beside you?"

Sephiroth blinked, "Umm...why?"

"C-Cause...I don't like being a-alone here in this c-corner...n-not f-funny, S-Seph..."

He glared as Sephiroth giggled, blushing lightly, though Cloud could not tell through the thick steam.

"Fine, fine, come and swim over here."

He called as Cloud walked through, before sinking down into the water after reaching the middle of the tub, where he was too short to stay up.

Bubbles rose out of the steaming liquid as Sephiroth brought his hand in pulling the blonde up out of the water, and onto his lap as the blonde wiped the water off his eyes.

"That...w-was reallyyyyyy mean, Sephy!" Cloud frowned, shaking his head and causing little droplets of water to hit Sephiroth in the face.

"Hey! Stop it Cloud!" He cried as he wiped the water off his face with his hands.

"That's w-what you get."

They stared at each other silently, until Cloud decided to speak up.

"I'm maddd at you, Sephy."

"..."

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"How can you, when you're sitting on my lap?" 

"I won't talk to you."

"You already are." 

"..."

"..."

That night, Genesis and Angeal SWORE they had heard squealing, and laughter coming from the general's room.

The next morning, Sephiroth woke to the loud, annoying banging sound at his door.

He ripped the sheets off his form, before stomping away angrily towards the living room, almost ripping the front door off it's hinges.

"SEPHHH!" A loud voice yelled, before a form tackled him to the floor.

"Who the f-Genesis?" Sephiroth shook his head painfully as Angeal walked into the room, eying the two suspiciously.

"What...or WHO did you do last night Seph?" Genesis giggled, patting Sephiroth's silver mane of hair.

Angeal turned towards the two trouble-makers, "You know that's against the rules...right?"

Genesis got up, grabbing Angeal's arm and leading him into Sephiroth's bedroom, "It can't be against the rules if nobody knows, Angie!"

Angeal sighed, as he let Genesis lead him into their silver-haired friend's room.

Sephiroth stepped infront of them, "Don't you dare."

Angeal raised a brow, "Hiding something, are we?"

Genesis smiled, "If she's pretty, and I like her, I won't tell. I promise...only if she's pretty though."

"No no no, you are NOT going in there..." He stood his ground, "S'till sleeping."

Genesis and Angeal tried vainly to push their way through the general, "So? We'll just wake her up!"

A yawn inturrupted their argument, as a blonde walked out of the room, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"S-Sephy? I-Is it m-morning already?"

Genesis and Angeal stared at the blonde in shock, while Sephiroth ran over to his side, "Sorry...did our...talk wake you up, Cloud?"

"Mhmmm hmm."

"Well, do you want to go back to sleep?"

Cloud shook his head, "N-No. S-Sephy, can I c-come with you to your c-classes today?"

"Sure."

Sephiroth smiled at the blonde, taking his arm and leading him into the kitchen, while his other two companions just stared, remaining in their state of shock.

"W-Was that an Seph's girl, Angie?"

"Nope. But that sure wasn't human...maybe...an-"

"Pretty little angel." Genesis finished.

Angeal nodded as the two followed the pair into the kitchen.

Cloud pushed a chair over to the stove, before going into the fridge and piling up his arms with eggs and bacon.

He placed them on the table,grabbing a spatula, "Wanna help me, Sephy?"

Sephiroth smiled, nodding as he took a salt and pepper shaker.

They cooked breakfast together, laughing and playfully hitting each other every once in a while.

Genesis sat beside Angeal at the kitchen table, still staring in shock at the two, "Angie?"

"Yes, Genesis?"

"...Is that really Seph over there? Or is that a clone? Am I going blind Angie?"

"...no. I don't think you're going blind. I think I am." He mentally twitched as Sephiroth placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

The two stared at Sephiroth in shock, Genisis' mouth gaping until he turned his head to a small tap on his shoulder.

Genesis beamed, "Yes, Cutie~ Now what would your name be?" 

"My name's Cloud. Would you like some breakfast...?"

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodes, but you can call me Geni! This is Angie!"

Cloud smiled at the two, placing a plate infront of both the ebony haired teen, and the brunette teen.

"Are you okay with eating this, Geni? I can make you something else if you'd like..."

Genesis smiled, "No no! That's okay, Cloudie~ Anything you make will be great I'm guessing~"

He scooped a fork-full of eggs and bacon into his mouth, eyes widening in realization, as he jumped off his chair and tackled the blonde mercilessly to the floor.

"CLOUDIE~ THIS FOOD TASTES AWESOME! YOU JUST HAVE TO COOK FOR ME EVERYDAY, OKAY?"

Cloud smiled, laughing nervously as the silver-haired teen shoved him off the boy, picking Cloud up and placing him onto a chair.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY CLOUDIE, SEPH?"

"Let him eat, Genesis. You're going to have to hurry up to if you want to get to the training room

before me."

Genesis pouted, before turning back to picking at his food, "...fine."

Cloud smiled at the brunette, "Don't worry Geni! We can play later, kay?"

Genesis smiled as the silver-haired teen frowned, "See, Seph? He likes me, right Chocobo?"

Cloud frowned, throwing a random newspaper at the brunette, hitting him smack in the face, "I'm not a Chocobo, Geni!"

Genesis smiled, "Fine fine...whatever you say, Spikey."

Angeal and Sephiroth turned to each other, before sighing heavily, knowing that this day would probably more tiring as would the ones to come...


End file.
